The Lone Wolf
by Van Flyhight
Summary: A mysterious new pilot joins the Blitz Team. Is Leena falling for him? Is Bit jealous?
1. Whats this about a new guy?

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids or any of the characters except Blaine and those I made.  
  
T  
  
he Lone Wolf  
  
The Blonde haired man smirked as he looked at the beautiful young redhead standing down the hall in a towel. He was mesmorized by her beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her. (What am I talking about? This is Leena we are talking about. The one who beats the shit out of you. The one who yells at how stupid you are. The one you love….) Bit shook his head clearing all thought of him and Leena.  
  
Leena had seen him looking at her. A million things came into her head about what to say to the young blond haired green eyed man who stared at her. Most involving on how she should tell how she loved him. But instead came "Bit Cloud! What are you looking at you little perv?!" She screamed at him down the hall then she walked into her room to get changed. (Great, Just great. I want to tell him how I feel and I call him a perv.) She smacked her forehead at how she had dealt with the situation.  
  
Meanwhile out in the hall the redness was still dissipating from Bit's face as he walked into the Living room of the hover Cargo. "Hey Jaime how are ya holding up?"  
  
Jaime was sitting in a chair reading a magazine about the art of Zoid battles with his broken leg propped up on a cushion. "I'm fine Bit thanks for asking." He mumbled," You're the only one who seems to care though.'  
  
Bit had heard this, "Jaime everything's gonna be all right. Doc and Brad have been really busy trying to find a Zoid pilot to replace you for now. It's not like they haven't forgotten about you," he said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. I can't believe I slipped while getting out of the Raynos and broke my leg," he said bitterly.  
  
"In six weeks you will be ready to fly again so don't worry."  
  
"Think Doc will find a pilot to join us?" Jaime asked.  
  
"I dunno, he posted a bulletin on the ZBC letting them know that there was a spot open. I mean who wouldn't want to join the Blitz team? We are the best! Though we don't need anyone else when we got me and Liger."  
  
Jaime rolled his eyes just as then Doc just came in followed by Brad and Leena who had just finished dressing. "We found someone to come help us since we need at least four battlers."  
  
"Who is it?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"Well he's a young warrior named Blaine who is about Bit and Leena's age. He is a really good battler and might stay with us for awhile, or at least till Jaime's leg heals up."  
  
"Well what Zoid does he pilot?" Leena asked.  
  
"A black Command Wolf." The doc replied.  
  
Bit started laughing "A Command Wolf? Those things are so weak and out dated. How could anyone make Class S in a Command Wolf?" Brad glared at him since he used to have a Command Wolf.  
  
"Well…" The Doc said as he rubbed the back of his head," His Command Wolf is especially modified with with Ion Boosters and a Gatling gun, not to mention duel missle launchers on the sides. He also has a blade on each side. He is very agile making him quick and hard to hit. He relies on speed and more on himself then the Zoid,"  
  
"I can't wait to meet him," Bit replied enthusiasticly. "Of course he won't be able to come close to beating me and the Liger Zero."  
  
For the first time Brad spoke up," I remember hearing something about this guy. All the pilots called him the Lone Wolf. I guess he never worked with anyone or talked to anyone. I wonder what made him change his mind and join a team…"  
  
"Well he has a perfect record. Never lost a battle, plus I can't wait to see and take apa…I mean study his modified Command Wolf!" The doc said his face beaming. Everyone face faulted.  
  
"Well I am gonna go call Naiomi," Brad announced.  
  
"Tell your girlfriend I said hi for me," Brad gave Bit a murderous look while blushing a little implying that he would pay for that.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go take the Gunsniper for a run."  
  
"I'll go with you, the Liger needs a good run.,"  
  
"Bye you two lovebirds," Brad said knowing he had gotten back at Bit. Bit only growled.  
  
Bit turned around though before heading out to the hangar. "Hey Doc when is this Blaine guy gonna get here?"  
  
"He's supposed to be here by noon tomorrow."  
  
"Oh Ok…," And with that Bit and Leena went out to the hangar to go for a run.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, this is my first fic. I know it's not good but it will get better. This is just to start getting all the information. I know it was short and all but they will be longer. Also I will go into more B/L but what does the B stand for? Bit or Blaine? 


	2. The Blitz team meets Blaine.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoids. If you think I do then you need dragged into the street and brutally shot. Now read on.  
  
  
  
His short black hair rustled in the wind. The young man just stood there on the ledge of a large plateau looking down at the large snail looking vehicle hovering across the desert. The young man was 5'11 not really built but he had amazing strength for his size. He was skinny and wore a black leather jacket. His hair was a dark black and it was plastered to the top of his head. The mans eyes where cold Blue and held little compassion. Blaine had gone through his own hardships.  
  
He had a grim smile on. 'The blitz team. His team. I wonder if they will accept me? Ahh to hell with what they think. I don't need them, I don't need anyone.' He thought to himself. 'I just need some money and a little information…'  
  
Blaine Looked up at his white Command Wolf. His philosophy was that any zoid could win no matter how weak it was. It all depended on the pilot. As he stared at the Wolf above him he kicked a rock down the plateau. "Lets go buddy."  
  
He hopped into the cockpit and started trotting forward. The smile that was on his face disappeared. When he reached the edge of the plateau he leaped straight off plummeting over 400 feet to the ground. Right before he hit the ground a pair of boosters slid out of the back of the zoid and launched him across the surface of the craggy desert, onward to his destination, the Hover Cargo. The Command Wolf's feet barely touched the ground as he "ran" across the desert. Just as he neared the Hover Cargo, it stopped and opened up to revealing four zoids and four people. They where all waving at him and signaling him to come in. He willingly obliged as his Zoid slowed down to a slow trot as he entered the Cargo.  
  
Looking down he noticed his hands were shaking. 'Calm down God Damn it! What are you so nervous about Blaine?' Taking a deep breath he pooped open the hatch and leaped down to the ground and to the welcoming voices of the Blitz Team.  
  
The Doc frowned. Where was the weaponry? All he saw was a stripped Command Wolf. 'Is this a joke?' "Where is all the weaponry on your Zoid?" He asked as he turned to the young man who was about Bit and Leena's age.  
  
Leena slapped her dad on the back of the head. "DAD! We haven't even introduced ourselves!" she turned her face back to Blaine and battered her eye lashes at the cute boy. "I'm Leena, this is my father but you can just call him Doc. If you prefer." As she motioned to the older man who had spoken. "This is Brad and this is Bit," he wasn't one to tell but it seemed she had said Bits name with a little bit of affection.  
  
"Hey Blaine! I'm Bit as Leena told you." He put out his hand and grudgingly accepted it.  
  
"Yeah whatever…" Brad said looking away not really caring who he was.  
  
"Uhmmm nice to meet you all. It's a real honor to be on the famous Blitz team. I hope to be able to prove myself to you all in the next battle. I thought there were five people on this team?" Blaine looked around as if searching for the missing person.  
  
"Oh that's Jaime. He's in his room laying down since he broke his leg. You're his replacement." Leena spoke up.  
  
Throughout this whole time Doc had only been looking at his Command Wolf. "Where are the weapons and the other modifications? It's a piece of junk without weapons."  
  
Blaine held down his anger and just replied with no emotion. "They are built into the Zoid. In battle they pop out of the Zoid I prefer it this way. The enemy never knows what weapons I have."  
  
The Doc wasn't convinced but decided to see how he did in the next battle. "Well tomorrow your gonna get the chance to prove yourself. We are going to fight the Doom Gaze team."  
  
"Who is that?" Asked bit.  
  
"They are a new team to class S. They have two Gun Snipers and a Genosaur. They are pretty good but lack mobility. Bit should be able to out maneuver them easily."  
  
Bit just looked up. "I can take them by myself. I mean me and Liger are the best since we beat the Fury." Everyone face faulted.  
  
"Here Blaine I will show you to your room." Leena grabbed his arm and started dragging him across the hangar. Bit's fists clenched as he saw how she was holding his arm even though the man didn't really want her too.  
  
"Awww is little Bit jealous?" Brad finally spoke up poking Bit in the ribs.  
  
"SHUT UP BRAD!" He yelled into his face. Brad backed up a step. "There is nothing between me and Leena! Back off me." He stormed off to his room.  
  
"Man whats got his panties in a knot?" Brad mumbled to himself.  
  
I don't like her. We are just friends. Right? I mean she's mean and hits me all the time for stupid things. Am I jealous? Shut up Bit! What's your problem? You don't like her. Bits mind battled on between itself. One last thought flew across his brain as he fell into a slumber. You know you like her…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys! Well there will be 2 or 3 more chapters before this week is done so keep checking on the story. 


End file.
